Seduction
by Animerican
Summary: Well actually I think I wrote this one like two years ago....9.9 so its not as updated as my previous DELETED! >=( story
1. The beginning of a new friendship

Seduction-part1  
  
The thought It's been two years since Kenshin and the others had been here Kaoru thought to herself. Her attraction to Kenshin becomes more aroused everyday. To see such a hard workingman. So sweet. She couldn't figure out why Kenshin could not notice how attractive he really was to females. He practically had Megumi-san wrapped around his finger. He hasn't been attracted to anyone since he got here. Well I'll fix that. So she thought how she was going to seduce him into seeing what he couldn't.  
  
So she called her very best friend Ayame. Ayame was the queen when it came to men. She could break any man down. Even Aoshi flinched when it came to her. She was just unstoppable. The next day came. Kaoru was so excited she didn't get of ounce of sleep. It felt like today took forever. At around 11am Ayame walk to the steps of the dojo and knocked.  
  
Kenshin was normally the only one up on a Saturday at this hour so he answered the knock. It was Ayame in the flesh. Kenshin was shocked to see such a person at their door.  
  
Ayame-"Ohayo-gozaimusu" Ayame said in her most polite yet feminine of voices.  
  
Her eyes were the gorgeous color of emerald, and her hair a dark lovely raven-like color streaked with a midnight blue, all in a bun with curls coming down the side. She was a stun to anyone at that time. She broke his eye from wandering any further by saying something.  
  
Ayame- "Excuse me, but is Kaoru-Chan here?" He paused for a second to let the words sink in. To himself he thought Kaoru-Chan?  
  
Kenshin- "Oh! You mean Kaoru-dono. Hai. Oh she must be in her room I'll go get her."  
  
Ayame- "Oh that's ok I'll do it just tell me where she is."  
  
Kenshin- "Um ok."  
  
He directed her to Kaoru's room.  
  
Ayame- "Arigato-gozimasu."  
  
She walked like she had an angel's feet. And what she wore was enough to make a normal man pass out. A crimson colored kimono with yellow flower trimmings and a red back round. The top part stopped right after her breast and the bottom were the same colors and was like a mini-skirt. Kenshin blushed furiously. He hoped that she wouldn't bend down but something in his mind wished otherwise. Kaoru was already up and walking circles around her room.  
  
Ayame-"Ohayo!"  
  
There was Ayame in her famous homemade Kimono. Cherry lip gloss to go over her red lips and dusty rose blush. Man there was never a day she didn't look good.  
  
Ayame-"Well, shall we get started" she said.  
  
Kaoru- "No not here Kenshin is up."  
  
Ayame-"Oh you mean that handsome young man who answered the door?"  
  
Kaoru-"Yeah." Ayame peeked in the crack of the door.  
  
Ayame-"Damn! He is fine."  
  
Kaoru-"Oi! You better not blow one kiss at him or you'll be eating them."  
  
Ayame-" now that's the attitude that's got to go!"  
  
Kaoru- "Yeah guess you're right."  
  
Ayame- "Come on girl I'll show you all you need to know."  
  
They both walk out her room. They saw Kenshin doing laundry. Kaoru went to introduce Ayame to Kenshin. As they stood over him Ayame whispered to Kaoru.  
  
Ayame- "got the boy doing laundry?! Oh Kaoru how wrong can you be? He's too beautiful to be doing that!"  
  
Kaoru- "I.well.. uh. Anyhow Kenshin this is my dear friend Yamago Ayame. Ayame this is my very good friend Himura Kenshin."  
  
Ayame-"Nice to meet you..Ken-san." Kaoru was in a half shocked-half awareness state that she would do such a thing.  
  
Kaoru- "I told you not to try anything."  
  
Ayame-"I'm not."  
  
Kenshin-"Nice to meet you" Kenshin said in his most polite manner as always.  
  
Kaoru- "Kenshin I'm going over to her house to.uh.." Ayame whispered to her. "look at her latest kimonos". Kenshin-"Look at her latest kimonos? Ok Kaoru-dono, will you be back in time for dinner?"  
  
Kaoru-"Of course, we'll be feeding one more tonight."  
  
Kenshin-"Oro?"  
  
Kenshin with a confused look on his face. Kaoru points to Ayame.  
  
Ayame-" hope you don't mind me staying for a while."  
  
Kenshin tried to hide his blush by bowing his head down towards the wash basket.  
  
Kenshin-"Ano (um), no I don't, stay as long as you like"  
  
Ayame-" Oh! Hoonto! (Really!)"  
  
Kenshin- "Hai." She just could not help herself she bent down and kissed the blushing rurouni who almost died from blushing too hard and hugged him so tight he could hardly breathe. The very upset Kaoru yanked them apart before one thing led to another. (These are aren't spaced but she's talking fast.very fast.)  
  
Kaoru-" Wellthat'senoughyoutwowereallyshouldbegoingcan'tleaveallthose beautifulkimonoswaitingcanwe? Hahahahahahahahahaha!..ha Kaoru cleared throat. Iku yo! (Let's go!) Ayame-Chan" !.....To be continued.  
  
Coming up next. Kaoru will get the look and attitude of her dreams. Stay tuned for the next episode of Seduction- part 2 "The makeover!" See ya there. Wow.you guys.I had no idea the story was that.piled up, I am SO sorry! Hehe I never actually looked at it. 


	2. Kaoru's updated look

Seduction part 2  
  
Kaoru rudely shoved Ayame out the door.  
  
Kaoru- "Grrrrrr.. Ayame-Chan! What in the hell do you think you're doing?!" Ayame sucks her teeth.  
  
Ayame- "I was just showing a little gratitude! Geeze!"  
  
Kaoru- " Well show it to someone else he's mine you hear me!"  
  
Ayame-" Maa, maa (Now, now) I'll leave him for you I just wanna have a little fun that's all. Come on, we gotta get you ready for him."  
  
After 8 minutes of walking they finally got there. Kaoru eyes were gleaming with happiness.  
  
Ayame- "Kaoru-Chan? What's wrong with your eyes? You look like you're about to cry. " Kaoru- "Dame' (No) it's not that I'm just so happy to finally be here."  
  
Ayame-"Yeah well dry your eyes inside."  
  
Kaoru- "Nani kore'? (What's this?)"  
  
Ayame- " Huh? Nani nani? (What's what?)"  
  
Kaoru- " Your sign is different."  
  
Ayame- Un (yeah), we changed it."  
  
Kaoru- " A.A.A? What does that stand for?"  
  
Ayame-" Akane.Ayane.Ayame. My sisters and me changed the name a couple of weeks ago."  
  
Kaoru-" Oh! K, Iku yo (Let's go)." They went inside and Kaoru got re- acquainted with Ayame's sisters. After that it was time for "the look."  
  
Ayame-"Kaoru-Chan, what's your favorite color?"  
  
Kaoru-" Indigo!"  
  
Ayame-" Yosh' (Alright)"  
  
Ayame-" Ok, a little indigo sparkle lipstick, over with a blueberry lip- gloss. I picked out the perfect two-piece Kimono for you its teal with Emerald roses. It would go great with this black eye liner! And your hair in two ponytail buns with your tails curled in sashes you will be just unbelievable!" (pretty? Or drag queen? Lol )  
  
So kaoru got her make up done, a new outfit, and a new hairstyle.  
  
Ayame- "Girl! You gonna blow Kenshin's mind."  
  
Kaoru-" You think so?"  
  
Ayame-" Yeah! You already got the face you just need to put something on it to pretty it up a bit. Ok now you can look." Ayame closed Kaoru's eyes and lead her towards the full-length mirror. She slowly opened her eyes.  
  
Kaoru- (GASP!) Kami-sama (God) you did a good job! Oh arigato-gozimasu Ayame-Chan! Kami-sama (God) you are good!  
  
Ayame- "Domoo (Thanks) I think so too. Now you can look it, now you have to walk like it and talk like it. You ready? Yosh' (alright) Iku yo (Let's go). Put on these black high heels. Now you just can't walk."  
  
Kaoru- " Nani?! (What?!) What do you mean?"  
  
Ayame- "Just listen. It's more of a flaunt then a walk. Do it like you know you da bomb."  
  
Kaoru- "Oh like this?"  
  
Ayame- " Um.no."  
  
Kaoru-" This?"  
  
Ayame-" Uh- uh."  
  
Kaoru-" This?"  
  
Ayame-" Nope."  
  
Kaoru-"This?!"  
  
Ayame-"Nada."  
  
Kaoru-"Then how?!"  
  
Ayame-"Ok like this. Do it like. ok put one foot slightly in front of the other every time you take a step got it?" Kaoru-" Yeah. Like this?"  
  
Ayame-" A little bit more like you know you all that into it."  
  
Kaoru-" Liiiiike this?"  
  
Ayame-" YEAH! Now you got it! Aight now! Yosh' (Alright) now on to phase three the talk. Now 1.don't make it obvious to see your trying to get his attention talk real sweet and polite. 2. No bossing around, no ordering or anything in that area. 3. If there is someone you don't like and always has something to say that you would normally pound them for. DON'T, DO NOT! Instead have jokes but say them in the same sweet way you would talk. 4. Don't laugh chuckle yet giggle at the same time its so cute and it turns them on a while you do that sort of bump them slightly on their side shoulder and sit back up. Only do it once so as not to get on his nerves. Ok got it?"  
  
Kaoru-" Wakatta! (I understand!)"  
  
Ayame-" Good. Now to put project "Kaoru gets dirty with Kenshin!" ....To Be Continued.  
  
Coming up next. Kaoru and Ayame's plan is coming together wonderfully now all they have to do is add the target! There are guests around, will their plan fall apart or will something good come out of this Stay tuned for the next episode of Seduction- part 3 "Cause' she's irresistible!" See ya there! 


	3. Cause' she's irresistable

Seduction- part 3  
  
The unexpected  
  
Aya I forgot the disclaimer! This is a replacement cause I've seen the story is a total mess! I'm really sorry I've fixed it now! As of now only Ayame is my original char so ummm.that's it! ^_^ p.s. please remember I've written pretty much up to this point a LONG time ago so it is amature yes.  
  
That night at around 6 pm they walked back to the dojo. Ayame changed into Her famous lavender two-piece kimono. She only wore on special occasions, and what an occasion it was. The night that Kenshin would see Kaoru as a pretty young lady who is deeply in love with him. Ayame thinks to herself and snickers at the thought of her plan coming together. Kaoru almost would have sweated out her hair on the way their cause she was so excited.  
  
Ayame-"Maa (Now) Kaoru-Chan, you have to stay calm. Being nervous will only slow you down."  
  
Kaoru-"Wakatta. (I understand) Ok."  
  
Ayame-"Time to put the master plan into action you ready?"  
  
Kaoru- "Hai. (Yeah) Chotto Matte yo, (Wait a minute)"  
  
Ayame-" Nani? (What?)"  
  
Kaoru-"Arigato-gozimasu. (Thank you very much.)"  
  
Ayame-"What was that for?"  
  
Kaoru-" For helping me out."  
  
Ayame-"Oh that's ok. I'm always here to help my best friend." They both laughed. Kaoru lets out a big sigh.  
  
Ayame- Ok lets get this over with shall we?" As they walk through the door they smelled something wonderful. Ayame sniffs the air. "Mmmm what's that delicious smell? Is that Kenshin's cooking?"  
  
Kaoru-" Hai. Oh my mouth is watering!" They ran to where the smell was. There were rice dishes, sushi, and miso soup. (Hehe haven't seen him cook much of anything else. *note I wrote this story a long time ago so then its what I knew!) They sat down. Kaoru beside Kenshin, Ayame beside Sano, And Tsubame beside Yaihko. Kenshin and Sano was shocked at the both of them. They were so beautiful. Ayame gave Kaoru a nod to start of the conversation to Kenshin. Kaoru- "So uh Kenshin how do you like my new outfit and make up? Ayame- Chan gave it to me." Kenshin tried hard not to stare at her.  
  
Kenshin-" It's beautiful Kaoru-dono." Ayame smirked and silently got Kaoru's attention and told her to read her lips the whole afternoon. Kaoru nodded. She said watch her. Ayame scooted closer to Sano and stared at Kaoru meaning to do the same to Kenshin. Kaoru blushed and shook her head no. Ayame's eyes got wider telling her to do it. So she did finally. Kaoru noticed Kenshin's breathing was different, like it got faster all of a sudden. Ayame broke the silence by talking to Sano.  
  
Ayame- "So.Sano I was wondering if you.." Kaoru eyes cut her sentence off. Trying to tell her not to go there now. She started over. "If you wanted something to drink?"  
  
Sano- "I.um.well.yeah but I mean.you don't have to.you know.if.uh you don't want to." Ayame whispered to Sano.  
  
Ayame- "Sano? Are you blushing?"  
  
Sano- "Dame! (No) why would you say that!?"  
  
Ayame- "Because.you hide your face every time I look at you." Yahiko rudely adds an annoying Ooo-ing in the back round while Tsubame giggles and Kaoru and Kenshin snicker.  
  
Sano- "Urusai (Shut up) Yahiko or I'll tell them what you told me after you know what!" Tsubame looks angrily at Yahiko. He smiles weakly and shrugs.  
  
Yahiko- "Sorry?" He whispered to her. Tsubame glared at him with a hard sigh trying to keep herself from snapping him in two. She stood and walked outside glancing back at him.  
  
Tsubame- "Yahiko-kun.can I talk to you outside please." Sano started with the same "oooh's in the background" Yahiko got up and hung his head in shame as he followed behind her all depressed-like.  
  
Sano- "Heheh, sorry kid" Ayame had quieted him down by grabbing his wrist and pulling him to his feet also taking him out of the room leaving only two people behind.alone. He seemed to be yelling on the way out but when the door started to shut behind them things got a lot quieter. The two who had left were peeping in through a nearby window. Ayame had shushed him and told him to just watch. Kaoru just sat with her chopsticks in hand moving her food around the dishes. Kenshin seemed to be having a hard time keeping the peace with her looking like that and just the atmosphere as it was. Kenshin turned and smiled at her.  
  
Kenshin- " Nice night isn't it, Kaoru-do~" He was cut off by Kaoru's kiss. Strangely enough he didn't stop her, neither did he pull away he slowly started to willingly kiss her back. His hand found its way to her cheek.  
  
Sano- "What the!!" Ayame covered his mouth.  
  
Ayame- ^_^ " Score!" she said silently.  
  
Ah..gomen ne minna. I've been so caught up and just out of it for so long I almost forgot I even had all of these stories unfinished. Off in my own little world. I can't promise you that the next chapter will be here soon but I'll try my best ok? Sorry about the wait. Also I dunno if I should end it here or just change it to a pg-13 story and leave it at a kiss. Send me a line and I'll go on depending on what you all think ok? Thanks bai bai! ~*Animerican*~ 


	4. Hot is an understatement

Seduction- last chapter?  
  
Disclaimer! I didn't forget it this time you guys ^_^. All but Ayame ARENT my original characters. That is all ::bows and makes room for the rest of the story to continue::  
  
Kaoru broke the kiss leaning to his ear to whisper something. With that said Kenshin's face lit up like a Christmas light in a black out but then turned gentle. His arms wrapped around Kaoru's fragile form as he embraced her in a hug. Kaoru's hind legs pushed forward sending him on his back and her on top. Their eyes met once more before they closed and then their lips locked. Kenshin placed a steady hand right above her tailbone, gently rubbing her back up and down as Kaoru tried to level her weight on top of him. Meanwhile the still shocked Sanosuke peered at them in the window. Ayame turned to him with a whisper.  
  
Ayame- Aww don't look so surprised, you knew it was just a matter of time.  
  
Sano- But.why are we sitting here?  
  
Ayame- nosy I guess. Why is it getting to hot for you?  
  
She looked back into the window after his eyes averted again. She teasingly reached behind him to pinch his reach with a small chuckle. Sano just about jumped out of his clothes, his face turning a dark red.  
  
Sano- Why you.  
  
Ayame- I can't help it if you like it, otherwise I wouldn't do it love.  
  
She glanced to him before looking back in. Yahiko and Tsubame came up behind them just finishing their argument. The pair glanced in the window just as Kenshin removed Kaoru's obi and top half of the kimono. Yahiko's eyes widened 10 times larger than normal. Tsubame blushed and quickly turned walking off. After a minute or two Yahiko had a strong gagging reflex as Kaoru's breasts were now exposed to him..He got down running to the restroom.  
  
Yahiko- You guys are stronger than I am, I cant stomach this.  
  
Ayame laughed watching him run off.  
  
Ayame- Alright big boy show's over, let them be alone.  
  
Sanosuke turned looking at her.  
  
Sano- Geeze woman you look like you've been watching a kiddy play or something. What are you immune to adultery or something?  
  
She grabbed his arm taking him off and out of the dojo into the town just to walk around. With another laugh.  
  
Ayame - Of course not.  
  
Back in the sitting room Kenshin now had Kaoru on her back, his Kimono shirt off and to the side. He kissed down her soft flesh on her neck and over her collarbone. His hands reaching up to grip each breast. Kaoru's heart could be heard pounding through her chest as he moved further down to run his lips across one supple breast and lightly ran his tongue over her nipple. Kaoru gasped turning her head away. She moaned softly as he went on to suckle on her still hardening nipple, giving each one its justice. She began to squirm as her body became more and more impatient. One hand released her breast to pull down her lower half of the kimono along with her undergarment. His hand moved over her thigh and smoothly played its way between her legs. His fingers played through her wet slit. He began to tease her clit that instantly sent her into a wild frenzy. She moaned louder and clearer, her hips shifting around. Her voice was like an arousing song to him. His member hardening in his hakama. He then decided to take her a step higher. He kissed down her stomach, nipping and suckling in sensitive side areas until he pushed her thighs apart lightly. He ran kissed over her sex lips, running his tongue between them. Kaoru reached down to grip handfuls of his hair. She cried out, arching her back inwards. Her hips jumped up to him as he shoved his tongue deep into her.  
  
Kaoru- Ken..Kenshin.  
  
She reached down further to pull him up, his breath reeking of her scent.  
  
Kenshin- What's wrong did I hurt you?  
  
Kaoru- No.not at all. I'm ready for you now..  
  
She moved her hand down to grip his now completely grown manhood. Kenshin gave off a small grunt as she handled him without warning. He sat up and removed his hakama and loincloth. She looked down the once fading blush returning to her cheeks. She jumped up with her hand over her mouth.  
  
Kaoru- My God is it supposed to be that big? I mean.its touching the floor.oh my.  
  
She covered her eyes the butterflies in her stomach piling up.  
  
Kenshin- Oro?  
  
Kenshin's eyes were moved down to his own penis. He'd never thought about it really. He thought his size was pretty average, but then again Kaoru has never seen any other to his knowledge. He just laughed softly and moved to hug her.  
  
Kaoru- Eep! Her body jolted when he poked her in the side with it. He removed her hands kissing each cheek that held her blush, then pressed his lips against hers, laying her down again.  
  
Kenshin- It's alright, really..  
  
Kaoru- Will it hurt?  
  
Kenshin- Just a little but only because you're a virgin.I'll try my best to make it as painless as possible.but are you sure you want this Kaoru-dono?  
  
She nodded.  
  
Kaoru- I wouldn't have anyone else.And Kenshin?  
  
Kenshin- Yes?  
  
Kaoru- No more Kaoru-dono.just Kaoru.  
  
He smiled and kissed her again positioning himself at her entrance.  
  
Kenshin- Alright Kaoru.hold onto me tightly.and Kaoru?  
  
Kaoru- Yes Kenshin?  
  
He'd make sure her short moment of pain was worth it after he was done. Her arms wrapped around his neck tightly. She let her eyes connect with his awaiting his response, her body tensing up as she knew what was in store.  
  
Kenshin- I love you.  
  
He pushed himself deep into her tight, hot, wet virgin sex, plowing through her hymen. She gasped, with wide eyes. She started a small yelp, his words and actions swirling through her mind. Tears formed in her eyes as she looked deep into his thoughts through his. He leaned down to her ear to whisper.  
  
Kenshin- I'm sorry.  
  
His hips thrusted in and out her legs. He reached down to hold her right under her right thigh. He kissed her trying his best to make her forget about the pain she was currently enduring and focus on him instead. Her eyes shut letting the tears squeeze through the crests of her eyes. He broke the kiss without interrupting it for her. He lowered himself to kiss along her neck softly suckling. She began to breathe normally again, her hand reaching up to touch his cheek. He moved slowly now, careful not to cause any more damage. She closed her eyes and smiled.  
  
Kaoru- It's alright.I don't want you to hold back. Kenshin- Are you sure?  
  
Kaoru nodded. With that Kenshin picked her up and cleared the table beside them. He made sure there was no mess before he laid her down on the table. He leaned down to gently suckle on one of her nipples before kissing in between the two mounds and up to press his lips firmly against hers, parting them to invite his tongue to play with hers. Having come completely out of her from moving around he reached down to direct his erection back between her blood shed slit. He came up to a nice steady pace at first slowly speeding up, pounding between her legs. Kaoru moaned out uncontrollably cradling his head between her breasts. Kenshin's eyes shut tight feeling her insides contract around him. His short, masculine grunts and moans were throwing Kaoru over the edge. She was so close and ready to cum. She tilted her head back pushing her hips up to his.  
  
Kaoru- Kenshin! Kenshin I!  
  
He understood completely. He broke her grasp on his neck to sit up and shove himself deeper and harder into her sweetness. He wanted her to remember this moment for the rest of their lives. Both screaming gripping and tugging at each other. Kenshin yelled out Kaoru's name as he leaned over her, standing on his legs and drove himself as far as he possibly could. Kaoru's eyes opened for as long as they could but shut when she screamed for the very last time. A hot rush running through her veins as she finally released her passion she'd waited so long to give to him. Kenshin wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, letting himself spread his warm seeds throughout her insides. The two panting, sweating, tired bodies laid on top of the table together for a good while.  
  
Kaoru- I love you..I love you so much.  
  
Kenshin leaned over to kiss her cheek very sweetly then turned her face to kiss her lips.  
  
Kenshin- I love you too, that I do.  
  
He left her for a moment to put back on his hakama (pants) then draped his kimono shirt over her, lifting her up into her arms and taking her back to his room. He laid out his futon, and placed her down to lie on it. He went off to get another one placing it beside his so that neither of them would have to be halfway on the floor. He pulled the blankets over her then kissed her cheek once more as he stood and headed towards the door. Kaoru jumped up keeping his shirt on her with both hands.  
  
Kaoru- Where are you going?  
  
Kenshin turned and smiled at her.  
  
Kenshin- I think I should go clean up the table, that I do. I don't think we want anyone finding out what happened on it because we might be forced to buy another one all together, that we will. He chuckled a bit. Kaoru smiled with a blush.  
  
Kenshin- I will be back as soon as I can, I'll just wash the dishes tomorrow. I'm going to just clear the table and wipe it down, and then return your clothes to you, that I will.  
  
Kaoru- Alright.  
  
She laid down and watched him as he left the door cracked. He did as he said, clearing the table and wiping it down thoroughly then throwing away the rest of the uneaten food and placing the dishes into the dirty dish bin. He came back to fix the sitting pillows and last folded up Kaoru's kimono coming back to her. He set her clothes beside the futon and pulled a belt to wrap his kimono around her like a robe. He laid down beside her then pulled her close to him taking her left hand and kissing it.  
  
Kenshin- Kaoru-do.  
  
He smiled and started over.  
  
Kenshin- Kaoru, I wanted to ask you something.  
  
Kaoru- Anything.  
  
He took one of her fingers into his mouth, playing his tongue over it with a light suckle then pulled back to kiss her lips. Kaoru's face lit up even more.  
  
Kaoru- Kenshin.maa are you ready for more already? ^_^ ;  
  
He laughed.  
  
Kenshin- That's not what I wanted to ask. Look at your hand.  
  
She blinked and looked down at her hand. He'd coyly slipped a beautiful emerald, cut diamond ring on her finger with his mouth when he seemed to be just flirting. She gasped and sat up with her hand over her mouth. Kenshin sat up with one knee propped up and took her hand.  
  
Kenshin- Kaoru-chan..will you marry me?  
  
Author: Whoo! That was great huh? I dunno if I should keep going or not. I like to ask fans about what they think I should do. So what do you think? Keep going to hear Kaoru's response or is that enough, you know what it's gonna be? ^_^ send me a review with your answer. 


End file.
